bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is a place for users to request to be a Sysop, Rollbacker or Bureaucrat. If you or someone you nominate is running for adminship, only admins are allowed to vote at first. If the majority of admins agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. =Requests for Rollback Rights= Thebioniclelegend I think I could better serve the wiki. I haven't been on for a bit, (Unavoidable reasons) but I'm working on becoming more active. For Against #- Mata Nui Talk 15:55, February 16, 2012 (UTC) #- Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk Comments =Requests for Administrator Rights= MarioGalaxy2433g5 He's recently done more than the current admins. He's experienced, calm, well respected, and handles vandalism superbly. --I accept this nomination. - The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:48, June 12, 2012 (UTC) For # Kazi22 17:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC) #I admit that I am not an administrator, but surely I can claim the political power of one, at least for the moment? [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #Seeing as how about half of our current admins aren't really that active... #Agreed. We could use an Admin who's pretty active. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 23:57, July 2, 2012 (UTC) #You've all heard my endless encomiums about this guy. I think he'll be as good an Admin as he has been anywhere else. --User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Against Comments I'm honestly not sure if I want to accept this request. Yes, I've done quite a bit recently, but I still am not sure I want to dedicate to this wiki on this level again. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 12:25, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Though I'd rather start with getting rollback. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 13:47, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, I guess I'll accept it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:48, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Uh, Dr. Anonymous, read the top. Unless that rule isn't really enforced. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Judging that this is most of the active admins (if not all), can normal users start voting? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I want to vote too! Falco-1 (6 Air Division) (54 Tactical Fighter Wing) 02:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, yes, but realize that if the Staff have voted yes, then the decision has already been made. (I mean, if they have the power...) At this point, we want to know if the rest of the wiki agrees with us. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 20:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I'm going to assuming the answer is yes and send messages to the voters who had votes removed. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Amanda113122 (I kinda admit that our current admin staff aren't active that much as they used to.) I am mostly active at night and I been helping on improving some of the articles on here. Although I been here for almost a year; I know a lot about Bionicle. For *Me. Me think you be a good admin. Falco-1 (6 Air Division) (54 Tactical Fighter Wing) 02:10, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Against * No offense but I still do not think you are ready. Kazi22 00:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Comments Its been three days and I have only one vote........There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. 07:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :You have to like, pester the admins for votes. It is REALLY REALLY inefficient. See the second to last section of this pages talk page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:16, July 6, 2012 (UTC) =Requests for Bureaucrat Rights= :No requests at the moment